


DJ Dog

by Drosolmire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJ Dog, GET IT, Gen, I'm Sorry, Nino + nose, Ninose, hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien always seemed to smell like cheese and Nino gets to the bottom it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been stumped for the past few days and thankfully this came into my mind and I finally wrote something again for this wonderful fandom.

Plagg liked cheese.

Adrien, did, too.

Plagg absolutely loved camembert.

Adrien? Not so much. Especially due to the fact that it gave off that slightly rancid smell.

Having Plagg around certainly made things interesting in Adrien’s everyday life. He would never be lonely; but the black kwami could be irritating at times.

But Adrien appreciated the company, even if it was at the cost of his naturally good smelling musk.

 ---

It only took Nino half a year to notice Adrien’s rather ripe smell.

The DJ went around canvassing with other students. Hanging out in their respective groups and sneaking in a little sniff from time to time on everyone.

Marinette was okay. She smelt of pastries and something unidentifiable; something Nino swore he _always_ smelled when he went out with his family to go to Chinese restaurants.

But it wasn’t an unpleasant smell at all.

Alya was good. Something about the hazelnut shampoo that she uses drives him crazy, or more specifically, his hormones.

Ah, how good it was to be a horny teenager.

Chloe’s smell was an overbearing aroma. It smelled good the first few minutes but the longer he tried, emphasis on the word “tried”, to stay in Chloe and Sabrina’s company, his nostrils would be burning out and he couldn’t smell anything anymore.

Sabrina always smelled fresh. The most apt description for her smell would be something minty and cool, with a side of an overly bubbly bubble bath added in.

Kim smelled of sweat. Be the Korean completely dry or drenched. Nino was starting to doubt if Kim changed his jacket or bathed.

Oh, how the DJ hoped it was the former.

Max didn’t smell like anything. The walking calculator actually noticed Nino trying to sniff him, because Nino was trying so hard to smell _something_ ; _anything_ , even.

Needless to say, Nino hadn’t made eye contact with either Kim or Max for the past week; but the DJ could swear he could feel their laughing eyes pierce through his broken pride.

Alix smelled somewhat similar to Kim, in the sense that she always had this strange _musky_ scent going on. But what Nino couldn’t understand was the strange smell mixed in with the pinkette’s natural smell.  Nino swore that it was something like kid’s shampoo; because he remembers smelling a similar smell from his younger cousins.

There was a ghost of a scent on Mylene. She smelled of different fruit; pineapples, peaches, apples, strawberries and some other unidentified fruits due to Ivan getting wind of what Nino was doing; rendering the DJ unable to decipher the other fruits in the mixture of fruity scents that Mylene gave off. And the DJ had to avoid the couple for a good week or two, because Ivan would snarl at him.

Rose was absolutely _divine_. Her scent starts off with this pleasantly earthy-like smell akin to the aroma that the ground gives off right after a storm. Then it transitions into this overwhelming combination of fragrances.

Nino could identify some of them as very flower-like, while the remaining scents he was sure came from Rose’s perfume.

Juleka smelled of something… _dead_. Not dead, _dead_ ; but more like something dead and preserved. Kind of like a perfumed dead thing. She smelled kind of old, too, but Nino’s senses demanded more of the scent; strangely enough.

If he had pursued on that, the two girls would have surely caught him in the act. Thankfully, Nino hadn’t. And even more thankfully, he wouldn’t be labelled as a creeper who smells girls on a daily basis.

Nathanael’s scent surprised Nino. The artist’s scent attacked the nose as soon as you get a whiff of it, but the fact that no one notices is because the smell is so faint that your nose wouldn’t be able to detect it unless you smelled and sniffed with great effort.

Long story short, Nathanael’s scent sent shivers down your spine and would slightly burn your nostrils making you shed tears of mirth over it.

Ivan smelled neutral. Nino was honestly expecting some sort of strange musk but his nose instead caught a strangely soothing smell. Kind of like incense.

Justification for this kind of smell? Nino has no idea.

And finally reuniting with Adrien after a few weeks of not joining the blond on their normal routines, the DJ was half-hoping that his exposure to different smells would have at least melted his nasal cavity; but Nino _still_ smelled that strange rancid odor that the blond was emitting.

On longer inspection, Nino surmised it to be cheese.

But why would Adrien smell like cheese?

Unless, of course-

 ---

“Dude, do you have a cheese fetish or something?” Nino deadpanned and Adrien choked on his smoothie, making the blond cough violently and furrow his brows at his friend.

“What?” Adrien asked in disbelief and set the beverage down on the table “What do you mean?”

“I mean you _always_ smell like cheese,” Nino didn’t even bother to look at his friend, he had his eyes glued to his cellphone; and this nonchalance highly unnerved Adrien.

“W-well, that’s because-“ biting at his lower lip, Adrien wracked his thoughts for an excuse.

He couldn’t just go ‘hey, I got this magical sprite thing that turns me into Chat Noir hahaha and it eats cheese so I always bring cheese with me which is why I always smell like cheese’.

Nope, that wouldn’t make sense to Nino at all.

“I, uh, like cheese?” Adrien felt his brow twitch and something rummage in his inner pockets.

Looks like Plagg was enjoying the show, at least.

Nino looked up to Adrien from his phone for a split second, his eyes screaming that he was unimpressed and refused to believe in the mundane explanation from the blond.

Adrien smiled nervously and Nino continued to play around with his phone, with the blond becoming more and more agitated as every second ticked by.

“It’s cool, man,” Nino slightly snickered and prompted his phone to close, placing the device on the table “I was just joking about the cheese fetish part but I’m really curious as to why you _always_ smell like cheese,”

Adrien shrugged and reached for something from within his shirt, taking out a single slice of camembert that he pinched with his fingers.

“I bring camembert around with me all the time,” the bond confessed and Nino’s jaw fell slightly.

The DJ looked at the cheese with a frown and shook his head.

“Why?”

After a pause, Adrien shrugged once more.

“It makes me feel safe, I suppose,”

 ---

“So did you remember to bring _extra_ camembert today?” Plagg reclined in the air and raised an eyebrow lazily as he watched his ward fixing his things.

“I’ve brought just enough,” the blond huffed as he threw his sling bang on his shoulder “To last you the whole day, hopefully,”

Slightly opening his shirt for Plagg to hide inside of it, Adrien smiled “Come on, I’ll be late for first period,”

The black kwami shrugged “You’re always late for first period,”

Zooming inside of Adrien’s shirt, Plagg fit snugly in one of the hidden pockets “I liked it better in here when it smelled like camembert,”

Tapping on his bag, Adrien snorted “I’ve decided to bring your _precious_ camembert around in my bag,”

“That way I don’t always smell like dirty socks,”

Exiting his room, Adrien closed the door behind him and jogged down the stairs “For what it’s worth, you smelled really good back then,”

Snorting at the kwami’s comment, Adrien shook his head “I doubt that,”

“I’m sure Ladybug thought so, too,”

Stopping in his tracks at the mention of his lady, Adrien gulped audibly “R-really?”

“Nah,” Plagg deadpanned “Ladybug’s kwami _hates_ cheese,”

“And by extension, Ladybug probably does, too!” Adrien could feel the black kwami grin from within his shirt.

“Not helping, Plagg,” the blond sighed in disbelief.

“You’re welcome,”

 ---

“What do you mean they’re calling you DJ Dog?” the blond furrowed his brows as he watched Nino repeatedly bump his head on their table.

“It’s because your boy right there has been stalking everyone in class and getting a quick sniff out of all of us,” Alya interjected with a sly smile on her face, leaning on her desk and trailing her fingers on Nino’s back, making the DJ shiver uncomfortably.

“That’s what you’ve been doing the past few weeks?” Adrien asked in disbelief “That’s the reason why you’ve been hanging out with the other groups?”

A muffled sound of agreement escaped the ball of sadness, regret and humiliation known as Nino, and Adrien shook his head.

“Serves you right, _DJ Dog_ ,” the blond snickered, which effectively made the DJ groan louder in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Ninose
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
